Indonesia Tanah Airku
by nathan-kantoku
Summary: Sebuah fic menyambut Peringatan Hari Kemerdekaan Republik Indonesia ke-69. "Tanah airku tidak kulupakan, kan terkenang selama hidupku..." Lagu ini, akan menjadi sebuah kenangan dalam hati Ibuki, akibat satu peristiwa yang akhirnya mengubah hidupnya. Kepo?
1. Pemimpin Upacara

**"Indonesia, Tanah Airku"**

**Part 1: "Pemimpin Upacara"**

**.**

**Sebuah fic menyambut Peringatan Hari Kemerdekaan Republik Indonesia ke-69**

.

**Warning:  
****Gaje dan gak lucu. JANGAN DIBACA.**

.

_**Ditimpuk batu enggak kena**_**  
**_**Dihajar sama temen-temennya**_**  
**_**Kalo jelek jangan dihina**_**  
**_**Kalo bagus minta commentnya.**_

.

* * *

.

*POV Ibuki*

"_Tanah airku tidak kulupakan,  
kan terkenang selama hidupku.  
Biarpun saya pergi jauh, tidak kan hilang dari kalbu  
tanahku yang kucintai, engkau kuhargai._

_Walaupun banyak negeri kujalani  
yang mahsyur permai di kata orang,  
tetapi kampung dan rumahku, disanalah kurasa senang.  
Tanahku tak kulupakan, engkau kubanggakan."_

Lagu ini, akan menjadi sebuah kenangan dalam hati. Akibat peristiwa yang akhirnya mengubah hidup gue.

.

* * *

.

Senin, 11 Agustus 2014.

"Buki! Bangun! Udah jam berapa ini nanti kamu telat loh ke sekolahnya!", teriak nyokap gue dari lantai bawah rumah gue.

"Mmmh. Iya bentar ma.", gue jawab sekenanya.

Senin ini akan berlangsung seperti Senin-Senin sebelumnya. Masuk sekolah. Belajar yang gak penting. Les. Pulang. Tidur. Dari 5 kegiatan yang gue sebutkan tadi, sepertinya hanya yang terakhir yang gue tunggu-tunggu.

Gue pun bergegas mandi dan bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah. Bukannya gue rajin. Hanya saja, lagi males menghadapi guru kesiswaan yang bertengger di gerbang sekolah 1 milidetik setelah bel masuk sekolah berbunyi.

Gue mandi sekenanya. Udah agak telat juga sih. Seragam putih-abu gue kenakan. Ikat pinggang? Benda apa itu? Ah, sudahlah. Persetan dengan aturan.

.

* * *

.

Gue masuk kelas tepat sebelum bel masuk bunyi. Di kelas, sudah ada temen-temen yang lain.

Makhluk-makhluk kelas XI-G —kelas gue— sangat beragam. Ada yang rajin-rajin. Minaho dan Manabe. Yang ancur juga ada. Kuskus (bukan nama sebenarnya. Ini panggilan akrab kita berdua) ehm, maksudnya Kusaka. Ada juga Matatagi, dan Tetsukado, temen se-geng. Tapi lebih didominasi oleh anak-anak yang normal.

Pelajaran pertama. Sejarah.

Duh males banget. Pagi-pagi udah belajar yang bikin mual. Untung aja, gurunya seringnya diem di meja guru. Bisa curi-curi kesempatan tidur.

Bahasan materi pagi ini, adalah tentang peristiwa Rengasdengklok. Guru mulai menceritakan (lebih tepatnya, membacakan buku paket) semua materi hari ini. Peristiwa Rengasdengklok ini terjadi karena persilangan pendapat antara golongan tua dan golongan muda yang menginginkan kemerdekaan segera. Dan selanjutnya silahkan lihat buku Sejarah kalian karena setelah itu gue tidur.

Sebuah hentakan membangunkan gue dari lanjutan tidur gue.

"IBUKI MUNEMASA!", suara pak guru yang keras menyadarkan gue.

Seluruh kelas melihat ke arah gue.

"Coba kamu jelaskan lagi yang bapak tadi jelaskan."

Mampus.

Singkat cerita, gue dimarahin berkali-kali lipat. Sialan. Ternyata si bapak ngeliat gue gak pake ikat pinggang. Ceramah panjang selama 1 jam pelajaran yang intinya pejuang jaman dulu gak kayak kamu, anak muda harus semangat, bla bla bla bla.

Pelajaran ke-7. Matematika.

Wali kelas gue yang mengajar matematika. Sebelum dia mengajar tentang grafik, dia membawa satu pengumuman. Pengumuman yang akan mengubah hidup gue.

"Anak-anak, untuk tanggal 17 Agustus nanti, kelas kita akan menjadi petugas upacara di sekolah. Dan ini adalah susunan yang sudah ibu buat. Kalian yang tercantum namanya, tolong persiapkan diri baik-baik.", katanya.

Dia lalu berjalan ke arah mading kelas di belakang, dekat meja gue. Ia menempelkan kertas itu di mading. Sepintas melihat ke arah gue, lalu kembali ke depan kelas.

Gue yang awalnya masa bodoh, akhirnya kaget setengah hidup gara-gara teriakan Manabe.

"HAH? IBUKI PEMIMPIN UPACARA!? KAGA SALAH!?"

HAH? GUE PEMIMPIN UPACARA!? KAGA SALAH!?

Gue langsung protes. Gue akui gue bukan anak baik-baik. Kenapa harus gue? Kenapa gak Tenma aja gitu? Secara, dia kan ketua kelas.

"Suara kamu yang paling besar dan berwibawa, Ibuki. Lagipula, ada satu hal yang akan kamu dapatkan setelah kamu memimpin upacara 17 Agustus nanti.", begitu jelas bu wali kelas.

Tapi, 17 Agustus kan hari Minggu!? Males deh ke sekolah hari Minggu.

.

* * *

.

Rabu, 13 Agustus 2014.

Bel pulang sekolah. Gue dipanggil wali kelas.

"Gimana Ibuki, persiapan kamu untuk tanggal 17 nanti?", tanyanya.

Gue belom ngapa-ngapain. Jujur, gue belom pernah jadi petugas upacara seumur hidup gue.

"Yah... Ehm... Gimana ya..."

"Ini bukan main-main, Ibuki. Kamu pemimpin upacara nanti."

Bu Wali Kelas terdiam sejenak ditengah kerumunan anak yang berjalan meninggalkan lorong.

"Ibu kasih kesempatan. Kamu boleh memilih, mau atau tidak jadi pemimpin upacara. Kamis pulang sekolah, ada latihan di lapangan. Kalau tidak mau, ibu sudah siapkan cadangan. Kalau mau, kamu harus hadir.", katanya sambil berlalu menuju kantor guru.

Gue yang tadinya senang bukan kepalang, akhirnya kembali harus bete karena nyokap gue mewajibkan gue untuk jadi pemimpin upacara.

"Jadi pemimpin upacara itu kebanggaan, Buki. Kamu tuh harus punya semangat dan nasionalisme."

Huh. Malesin.

Gue kemudian bercerita dengan teman lama gue, Shinsuke, di BBM. Dia sekarang kelas X di SMA lain. Sebenaranya, dia yang mulai percakapan ini dulu.

"Yo, Buki!"

"Yo, Shin!"

"Gimana kabar?"

"Baik. Haha. Kau?"

"Yah, biasa saja."

"Eh, ada film baru loh, Pura-Pura Tinja udah tayang di bioskop 12"

"Wuih. Mau nonton bareng?"

"Hayu aja. Tapi, mungkin gak minggu-minggu ini, soalnya padet banget nih jadwalnya. Hehe"

"Yaelah kayak pejabat aja lu. Emang jadwal apaan?"

Lalu pembicaraan menyerempet masalah upacara.

"Iya lah. 'Pekan upacara'"

"Hah?"

"Iya. Besok, upacara Hari Pramuka. Sabtu gladi resik upacara 17-an. Minggu 2 kali gue upacara. Terus senennya juga upacara lagi"

"DIH KAGA BOSEN APA?"

"Ya mau gimana lagi, Buk. Hitung-hitung mengingat jasa pahlawan."

"Sudahlah, jangan ngomongin upacara. Gue lagi bete gara-gara ditunjuk jadi pemimpin upacara."

"Loh kok bete?"

"Iya. Mending hari Senin biasa. Ini Minggu. Mending gue lari keliling kompleks sekolah 3 kali dah."

"Lu jangan gitu Buk."

"Kenapa?"

"Intinya jangan. Oh iya, kau masih hutang dare loh."

"Um? Dare?"

"Iya. Dare. Udah seminggu nih! Nyanyi lagu lokal."

"Ah iya. Mau lagu apa kau?"

"Hmmmm... Lagu wajib nasional?"

"Nanti deh. Lagi ada PR" Padahal ga ada.

Lalu dia tidak membalas lagi. Katanya, kuota habis.

.

.

Kenapa jangan gitu? Kenapa sebuah kebanggaan?

Pertanyaan itu tak kuasa gue jawab.

Hingga...

Hingga esok hari. Saat yang tak akan terlupakan. Setidaknya bagi gue.

.

* * *

.

_**- TO BE CONTINUED –**_

.

* * *

.

.

_**Haaai~~ Fic menyambut kemerdekaan. Beberapa bagian gue ambil dari kisah nyata pengalaman gue beberapa hari ini, dicampur dengan imajinasi gue. Chapter berikut diusahakan terbit secepatnya. Byee~!**_

.

_**Cendol gan?**_


	2. Tanah Airku Tidak Kulupakan

**"Indonesia, Tanah Airku"**

**Part 2: "Tanah Airku Tidak Kulupakan"**

**.**

**Sebuah fic menyambut Peringatan Hari Kemerdekaan Republik Indonesia ke-69**

.

**Warning:  
****Gaje dan gak lucu. JANGAN DIBACA.**

.

_**Ditimpuk batu enggak kena**_**  
**_**Dihajar sama temen-temennya**_**  
**_**Kalo jelek jangan dihina**_**  
**_**Kalo bagus minta commentnya.**_

.

* * *

.

*POV Ibuki*

Kamis, 14 Agustus 2014.

Hari ini, adalah kepastian terakhir gue untuk menjadi pemimpin upacara. Gue masih agak nolak. Gue bahkan menyiapkan rencana untuk kabur dari latihan nanti siang.

Tenma, ketua kelas gue, nyamperin gue.

"Buk, lu jadi kan?"

"Jadi apaan?" Gue menatap 4 bola matanya. 2 di muka, 2 di rambut.

"Pemimpin"

"Bukan urusan lu", jawab gue sekenanya.

.

* * *

.

Pelajaran ke-3. PKn.

Guru PKn masuk ke kelas, lalu mengajak kelas gue buat naik ke ruang audio-visual. ASIK. TIDUR ADEM.

Gue menaiki satu-persatu anak tangga untuk sampai ke ruang audio visual yang ada di lantai paling atas sekolah bersama Matatagi, Kuskus, dan Tetsukado.

Memasuki ruangan dengan karpet biru di seluruh bagian tembok, lantai, dan langit-langitnya, yang berfungsi sebagai peredam suara, dengan sebuah layar proyektor besar dan speaker yang (seringnya) _feedback_. Gue duduk di pojok deket tembok biar bisa enak tidur.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak."

"Pagiii paaak", jawab sekelas, minus gue.

"Oh iya. Kelas kalian yang jadi petugas upacara kan?"

Pak, bisa ngomongin selain upacara gak?

"Iya."

"Pemimpinnya siapa?"

"Ibuki pak!" sekelas kompak teriak nama gue sambil nunjuk ke muka gue yang ganteng ini. ((AAAAAAAHHHHHHH WRITER MELELEH))

"Oh ya sudah. Hari ini, bapak mau menayangkan sebuah video berkaitan dengan peristiwa 17 Agustus 1945. Kalian simak baik-baik ya."

Butuh waktu 5 menit untuk si bapak gaptek nge-_play_ video. Padahal tinggal pencet logo segitiga menunjuk ke arah kanan aja susah bener.

Gue hampir tidur nyenyak. Sayangnya, speaker kembali _feedback_. DUH SPEAKER SIALAN. Kalo boleh gue bawa batu ke sekolah, gue rajam tuh _sound system_ murahan.

Usai _feedback_, akhirnya pak guru berhasil menemukan cara nge-_play_ video. Video pun dimulai. Awalnya gue gak mau merhatiin. Tapi karena sinar dari proyektor yang terlalu terang untuk ruangan yang gelap(?), gue gak bisa tidur dan akhirnya terpaksa gue nonton.

Video itu dimulai dengan sebuah kata-kata. Gue gak begitu inget kata-katanya. Mungkin, pendahuluan.

Lalu diperdengarkan teks Proklamasi dengan suara Ir. Soekarno.

"_Proklamasi.  
Kami, bangsa Indonesia, dengan ini menyatakan kemerdekaan Indonesia.  
Hal-hal yang mengenai pemindahan kekuasaan, dan lain-lain,  
diselenggarakan dengan cara seksama, dan dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya.  
Jakarta, 17 Agustus 1945,  
atas nama bangsa Indonesia,  
Soekarno-Hatta."_

Terlihat foto-foto hitam-putih yang menggambarkan proses pembacaan teks proklamasi.

Kemudian gambar itu beralih dan digantikan oleh video dokumenter peristiwa sebelum kemerdekaan. Menggambarkan suasana yang begitu memprihatinkan, banyak pejuang yang tewas.

Background music memainkan lagu Tanah Airku karya Ibu Sud.

"_Tanah airku tidak kulupakan,  
kan terkenang selama hidupku.  
Biarpun saya pergi jauh, tidak kan hilang dari kalbu  
tanahku yang kucintai, engkau kuhargai..."_

"Dulu banyak pejuang kita yang tewas, mati, hanya karena mengibarkan bendera Merah-putih dan menyanyikan Indonesia Raya. Mereka dianggap melawan kekuasaan penjajah." Pak guru menjelaskan sembari menayangkan video itu.

"_...Walaupun banyak negeri kujalani  
yang mahsyur permai di kata orang,  
tetapi kampung dan rumahku, disanalah kurasa senang.  
Tanahku tak kulupakan, engkau kubanggakan..."_

"Saat ini, kita belum sepenuhnya merdeka. Kita belum merdeka dari kemiskinan, belum merdeka dari kebodohan, belum merdeka dari isu-isu SARA. Kita juga malahan lebih tertarik dengan kebudayaan dan paham-paham asing, karena menganggap kebudayaan kita ketinggalan jaman, dan merasa tidak ada yang dapat dibanggakan dari bangsa kita." Pak guru dengan berapi-api mengatakan hal itu.

"Inikah cara kalian menghargai nyawa para pejuang yang mati untuk mengibarkan merah-putih?"

DEGG.

.

.

.

Kata-kata pak guru membuat hati gue tersentuh. Gue merasa malu karena selama ini menganggap upacara hanya sebagai formalitas, yang tidak bermakna apa-apa, cenderung 'ngerjain' murid karena harus dijemur di terik matahari.

Tanpa sadar gue menitikkan air mata.

Gue memejamkan mata. Membayangkan, andaikan gue yang tewas waktu mengibarkan bendera jaman dahulu. Gue bahkan mungkin tidak punya keberanian, pun hanya untuk keluar rumah membawa bendera.

Gue malu akan sikap gue yang selama ini menjalani hidup tidak teratur dan cenderung melawan aturan.

"Inikah cara kalian mencintai bangsa Indonesia?"

Air mata gue mengalir setelah bapak kembali menanyakan pertanyaan yang menyentuh hati.

"_...Tanah airku tidak kulupakan,  
kan terkenang selama hidupku.  
Biarpun saya pergi jauh, tidak kan hilang dari kalbu..."  
_

Gue membuka mata. Di layar proyektor yang terhalang air mata gue, gue melihat fakta-fakta mengenai Indonesia.

Lebih dari 18.000 pulau, yang semakin berkurang akibat klaim asing.

Lebih dari 200 juta penduduk, dengan tingkat kemiskinan mencapai 50 juta jiwa.

Masalah sosial yang terus meningkat setiap tahunnya.

Semakin membuat hati gue tergugah untuk mengubah hidup gue dan memberikan sesuatu untuk bangsa walaupun sangat kecil.

"..._tanahku yang kucintai, engkau kuhargai."_

Lagu itu berakhir, dan dan gue ikut menyanyikan bagian terakhir dari lagu dan video itu.

Lampu dinyalakan. Ternyata bukan cuma gue yang nangis. Beberapa anak yang lain juga terharu melihat video itu. Atau, mendengarkan ceramah yang membara dari pak guru.

Gue akan menerima menjadi pemimpin upacara. Gue bertekad untuk melakukan yang terbaik.

.

* * *

.

_**- TO BE CONTINUED –**_

.

* * *

.

.

_**Haaai~~ Fic menyambut kemerdekaan. Beberapa bagian gue ambil dari kisah nyata pengalaman gue beberapa hari ini, dicampur dengan imajinasi gue. Chapter berikut diusahakan terbit 17 Agustus 2014. Byee~!**_

.

_**Cendol gan?**_


	3. Kepada Bendera Merah-Putih, Hormat Grak!

**"Indonesia, Tanah Airku"**

**Part 3: "Kepada Bendera Merah-Putih, Hormat, G'rak!"**

**.**

**Sebuah fic menyambut Peringatan Hari Kemerdekaan Republik Indonesia ke-69**

.

**Warning:  
****Gaje dan gak lucu. JANGAN DIBACA.**

.

_**Ditimpuk batu enggak kena**_**  
**_**Dihajar sama temen-temennya**_**  
**_**Kalo jelek jangan dihina**_**  
**_**Kalo bagus minta commentnya.**_

.

* * *

.

*POV Ibuki*

Minggu, 17 Agustus 2014. 04:30

Pagi-pagi gue udah bangun. Gak biasanya. Gue buru-buru mandi dan bersiap-siap ke sekolah.

Gue memandang seragam gue hari ini. Kemeja putih lengan panjang, celana panjang putih. Membayangkan kegagahan gue setelah memakainya.

Perlahan gue kenakan baju dan celana itu. Tak lupa, ikat pinggang, yang sudah lama gak dipake.

Gue turun ke lantai bawah rumah gue. Di sana, nyokap udah nyiapin sarapan. Roti bakar dengan isi meses. Gue menyantapnya. Jarang gue sarapan di rumah lantaran biasanya gue selalu hampir terlambat.

Hari ini hari yang spesial bagi gue.

Waktu sudah jam 05:30. Saatnya gue berangkat. Petugas upacara memang harus datang 1 jam sebelum upacara yang rencana diadakan jam 7 pagi itu.

Gue mengenakan kaos kaki putih dan sepatu _converse_ butut gue. Sudah jebol 2 kali, tapi masih bisa mengalasi kaki ini melangkah (dan menyelamatkan dari hukuman guru kesiswaan tentunya).

Gue pamit ke nyokap. Bokap gue ada tugas di luar kota jadi tidak bisa merayakan (?) 17-an bersama di rumah.

Angkot hijau yang biasa membawa gue ke sekolah sudah nangkring di depan gang. Segera gue naiki. Perjalanan menuju sekolah akan ditemani padatnya perkotaan di hari Minggu.

.

* * *

.

06:05

Gue sampai di sekolah. Teman-teman sudah ada yang datang. Shindou, pemimpin obade; Matatagi, pembaca UUD; Sakura dan Manabe, pengibar bendera; dan Konoha, moderator ((duh writer lupa istilahnya, pokoknya yang ngebacain susunan acara)), sudah siap untuk gladi resik terakhir.

Gue segera menuju kantor guru untuk melengkapi seragam gue. Gue mengenakan peci ((bukan peci untuk sholat. Peci yang buat petugas upacara itu)), sarung tangan, dan juga kain merah-putih untuk menutupi leher. Gue semakin gagah dengan perlengkapan itu.

Gue juga dipasangi mic wireless agar suara gue lebih terdengar nanti. Untungnya, mic ini baru, dan semua sound system yang digunakan saat upacara nanti bukan berasal dari ruang audio visual.

Gue kembali menuju lapangan untuk latihan terakhir.

.

06:26

Peserta upacara mulai berdatangan dan memasuki lapangan acara. Duh! Jantung ini semakin berdegup kencang, lantaran ini adalah kali pertama gue menjadi petugas upacara, dan langsung menjadi pemimpin upacara. Takut kalau-kalau nanti salah ngomong dan tiba-tiba kejang-kejang di tengah lapangan. Lagian, rumah sakit jauh dari sekolah. Kasian PMR yang pegang tandu.

Shindou memimpin para peserta upacara untuk berlatih lagu yang akan dinyanyikan bersama dalam upacara.

.

06:58

Waktu semakin dekat menuju dimulainya upacara. Setalah berdoa bersama untuk kelancaran acara, para petugas upacara kemudian berbaris di tempatnya masing-masing.

.

* * *

.

*POV Peserta Upacara, sesama kelas XI*

Lonceng sekolah berdentang 17 kali menandai waktu pukul 7 tepat. Konoha, teman dari XI-G, kelas yang ditunjuk menjadi petugas upacara tahun ini, memulai upacara dengan membacakan susunan acara.

"Upacara Pengibaran Bendera Merah-Putih, memperingati Hari Kemerdekaan Republik Indonesia yang ke-69, Hari Minggu, tanggal 17 Agustus tahun 2014, akan segera dimulai.

Masing-masing pemimpin barisan menyiapkan barisannya."

Setiap ketua kelas memimpin barisan kelasnya masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan ketua kelas gue.

"Pemimpin upacara memasuki lapangan upacara, peserta disiapkan."

"Siaaaaap. G'rak!"

Munncul sesosok pria muda bertubuh tinggi tegap. Rambutnya yang putih (bukan menandakan usianya), ditutupi dengan peci petugas upacara. Penampilannya sangat rapi. Sesaat, aku tidak mengenalinya. Namun, ketika ia akhirnya lewat di depan barisan kelasku, aku akhirnya menyadari, bahwa ia adalah Ibuki Munemasa. 'Berandal' itu? Pemimpin upacara? Kesambet apa dia?

.

* * *

.

*POV Ibuki*

"Pemimpin upacara memasuki lapangan upacara, peserta disiapkan."

"Siaaaaap. G'rak!"

Gue menahan napas. Gue berjalan seperti yang sudah gue latih 3 hari ini. Tegap, Langkah pertama dihentak. Kaki kanan duluan. Tangan lurus terayun. Menuju ke tengah lapangan. Disaksikan ratusan pasang mata yang ada di lapangan itu.

Sayup-sayup terdengar bisikan para peserta, "Ini beneran Ibuki? Kok beda banget?"

Sampai di tengah lapangan. Gue hadap kiri ke arah barisan siswa peserta upacara.

"Penghormatan peserta upacara kepada pemimpin upara dipimpin oleh pemimpinbarisan yang paling kanan."

"Kepada Pemimpin Upacara. Hormat, g'rak!"

Serentak seluruh tangan kanan mengangkat sejajar dahi. Gue pun membalasnya dengan gerakan serupa, kemudian menurunkan tangan gue.

"Tegap, g'rak!"

Perasaan gue bercampur antara tegang, gembira, terharu, dan bangga terhadap diri gue sendiri.

.

07:20

"Laporan pemimpin upacara kepada pembina upacara bahwa upacara siap dimulai."

Gue berjalan menuju ke undakan tempat pak Kepala Sekolah berdiri.

"Upacara Pengibaran Bendera Merah-Putih, memperingati Hari Kemerdekaan Republik Indonesia yang ke-69 siap dilaksanakan."

"Laksanakan!", sahut pak Kepala Sekolah.

"Siap! Laksanakan!", jawab gue.

Gue lalu kembali ke tempat.

.

.

"Pengibaran Bendera Merah Putih diiringi lagu Indonesia Raya."

Manabe, Aoi dan Sakura berjalan beriringan sambil membawa bendera. Setelah mengikatkan bendera itu pada tali, kemudian terbentanglah bendera Merah-Putih dengan sempurna, bendera kebanggaan Indonesia.

"Bendera siap!"

Gue kemudian mengumpulkan segenap kekuatan untuk memberi perintah menghormat.

"Kepada bendera Merah-Putih, hormat, g'rak!"

"_**Indonesia, tanah airku, tanah tumpah darahku.  
Di sanalah aku berdiri, jadi pandu ibuku.  
Indonesia, kebangsaanku, bangsa dan tanah airku.  
Marilah kita berseru: 'Indonesia Bersatu!'..."**_

Bendera mulai naik.  
Gue terpaku melihat ke arah bendera yang merayap perlahan ke ujung atas tiang pancang.

"_**...Hiduplah tanahku, hiduplah neg'riku,  
bangsaku, rakyatku, semuanya.  
Bangunlah jiwanya, bangunlah raganya,  
untuk Indonesia Raya!..."**_

Sepintas terkenang, bagaimana awal mula gue bisa berdiri di sini.

"_IBUKI MUNEMASA!" "Coba kamu jelaskan lagi yang bapak tadi jelaskan."_

"_HAH? IBUKI PEMIMPIN UPACARA!? KAGA SALAH!?"_

"_Suara kamu yang paling besar dan berwibawa, Ibuki. Lagipula, ada satu hal yang akan kamu dapatkan setelah kamu memimpin upacara 17 Agustus nanti."_

"_Ibu kasih kesempatan. Kamu boleh memilih, mau atau tidak jadi pemimpin upacara. Kamis pulang sekolah, ada latihan di lapangan. Kalau tidak mau, ibu sudah siapkan cadangan. Kalau mau, kamu harus hadir."_

"_Jadi pemimpin upacara itu kebanggaan, Buki. Kamu tuh harus punya semangat dan nasionalisme."_

"_Lu jangan gitu Buk."_

"_Saat ini, kita belum sepenuhnya merdeka ... Inikah cara kalian menghargai nyawa para pejuang yang mati untuk mengibarkan merah-putih? Inikah cara kalian mencintai bangsa Indonesia?"_

Itulah masa lalu. Gue akhirnya kini menyadari, bahwa nasionalisme tidak bisa hanya sekedar ucap bibir. Nasionalisme tanpa tindakan nyata bukanlah nasionalisme, cinta tanah air tanpa perilaku menghargai segala sesuatu bukanlah cinta tanah air.

"_**...Indonesia Raya: 'Merdeka! Merdeka!'  
tanahku, neg'riku, yang kucinta.  
Indonesia Raya: 'Merdeka! Merdeka!'  
Hiduplah Indonesia Raya!**_

_**Indonesia Raya: 'Merdeka! Merdeka!'  
tanahku, neg'riku, yang kucinta.  
Indonesia Raya: 'Merdeka! Merdeka!'  
Hiduplah Indonesia Raya!"**_

Di akhir lagu kebangsaan yang megah itu, gue menitikkan sedikit air mata. Air mata haru dan bahagia, menjadi bagian negeri Khatulistiwa.

"Tegap, g'rak!"

.

* * *

.

07:57

"Penghormatan kepada pemimpin upacara dipimpin oleh pemimpin barisan yang paling kanan."

"Kepada Pemimpin Upacara. Hormat, g'rak!"

"Tegap, g'rak!"

"Pemimpin upacara meninggalkan lapangan upacara."

Gue kemudian meninggalkan lapangan dengan cara yang sama seperti cara gue masuk.

Lega rasanya, upacara ini telah berakhir. Semua berjalan lancar. Gue merasa bahagia dan bangga. Terhadap diri gue sendiri, terhadap petugas upacara dari kelas gue, dan terlebih, terhadap negeri tercinta, Indonesia.

.

.

_**- FINE –**_

.

.

* * *

**.**

**-EPILOG-**

"Kepada Pemimpin Upacara. Hormat, g'rak!"

Gue sadar, gue sudah bukan lagi pemimpin upacara. Sekarang, gue sedang di kamar menikmati sisa hari Minggu gue.

Ini BBM dari Shinsuke.

"Ah, Shin, kau bisa saja."

"Hutang dare-mu, rekam lagu wajib nasional, belum lho!"

"OH IYA MAAF MAAF! Hehe keseringan latihan..."

Awalnya sempat bingung mau lagu apa. Namun, dengan mantap hati ini akhirnya memilih...

"_Tanah airku tidak kulupakan,  
kan terkenang selama hidupku.  
Biarpun saya pergi jauh, tidak kan hilang dari kalbu  
tanahku yang kucintai, engkau kuhargai._

_Walaupun banyak negeri kujalani  
yang mahsyur permai di kata orang,  
tetapi kampung dan rumahku, disanalah kurasa senang.  
Tanahku tak kulupakan, engkau kubanggakan."_

.

* * *

.

**Quote of the day:**

"Nasionalisme tanpa tindakan nyata bukanlah nasionalisme, cinta tanah air tanpa perilaku menghargai segala sesuatu bukanlah cinta tanah air." – Ibuki Munemasa

.

* * *

.

_**Haaai~~ Fic menyambut kemerdekaan. Beberapa bagian gue ambil dari kisah nyata pengalaman gue beberapa hari ini, dicampur dengan imajinasi gue.**_

_**Ah, tak terasa sudah 69 tahun kita merdeka. Selamat memperingati Hari Kemerdekaan Negeri Tercinta! Merdeka!**_

.

_**Cendol gan?**_


End file.
